Adhesives, sealers, and other fluids are often dispensed from containers using an integral nozzle or a nozzle attachment to extend the fluid exit further away from the container, allowing the user to precisely dispense the fluid into areas that are difficult to access due to obstructions.
When a fluid enters an unvented nozzle attachment an air bubble is sometimes trapped in the nozzle attachment as the fluid first exits the nozzle attachment. As the fluid continues to be dispensed, this trapped air may be pulled into the fluid stream, resulting in one or more air bubbles in the dispensed fluid that may cause defects in the appearance or performance of the dispensed fluid. This phenomenon is even more common when dispensing low viscosity fluids.
Thus, there remains a need for dispensing nozzle and nozzle attachments that allow precise dispensation of fluids, including low viscosity fluids, in a manner that avoids the occurrence of air bubbles in the dispensed fluid.